


Get Your Car Out of Park

by psynapple



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psynapple/pseuds/psynapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Dean has never been so in love as he is when Cas turns to face him and says “Floor it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Your Car Out of Park

**Author's Note:**

> I got itchy fingers and banged this out at two in the morning, so sorry for any horrendous errors.

“Fuck no.” Dean crosses his arms and scowls, trying to appear menacing. He’s pretty sure it’s not working, though, judging by the unimpressed look on Cas’s face.  
  
“You promised me a favor,” Cas snaps back and freaking _looms_ into Dean’s personal space. The guy is an inch shorter than Dean, but he still manages to work his six foot body to its full advantage.  
  
“Yeah, I did, before you told me who that favor was going to be for.”  
  
“You can’t blame me for your own mistake.”  
  
“I sure as hell can.”  
  
“You’re being stubborn.”  
  
“No shit! Why can’t you just drive yourself?”  
  
“I don’t know how to get to the airport from my house.”  
  
“So bring a map.”  
  
Cas sighs. “Dean, the likelihood of me getting into an accident would significantly increase if my attention was diverted by a map. I’d need someone there to read it for me.” He doesn’t say it, but there’s an implied _dumbass_ at the end of that.  
  
Unfortunately, Dean has recently discovered that he can’t deny Cas anything. He used to be able to back when Cas first moved in next to him and had been a total dick. Cas is still kind of a dick, but now he’s managed to worm his way into Dean’s life with his deadpan sense of humor and take-no-shit attitude, so Dean overlooks most of his assholery. And, of course, it’s hard to say no to the guy you’re secretly head over heels in love with.  
  
“Fine,” Dean grumbles. He grabs Cas’s keys from the bowl on the counter and heads toward the front door.  
“We’re not taking your car?” Cas asks, following behind him.  
  
“There’s no way I’m letting your brother inside Baby.” He slides behind the wheel of Cas’s boring little Camry and roughly turns the key in the ignition.  
“All right,” he says, his lip curled in derision. “Let’s go get Gabriel.” 

 

*

The drive home is awkward. Dean had tried at first to make polite conversation. Gabriel hadn’t been a willing participant, though, choosing instead to make cracks about Dean’s bedhead and the fact that Cas apparently needed a support system to get him to the airport. Dean had replied with some choice language and Cas had admonished him, meaning all three are right now in the middle of some nice, stony silence.  
  
That silence is pierced by the sound of a siren, and flashing lights fill the inside of the car. Dean looks in the mirror and sees a cop car following them at a steady pace. They don’t look to be in heavy pursuit. He checks the speedometer, but it’s showing him comfortably under the limit for once.  
  
“Anyone have an idea why I’m being asked to pull over?”  
  
“I might have forgotten to replace license plate stickers,” Cas says. He’s refusing to make eye contact so Dean smacks the steering wheel to get his attention.  
“Are you fucking kidding me?”  
  
“Some of us are too busy being employed to fool around with their cars 24/7,” Cas says defensively.  
  
“That’s low,” Dean gasps. He had been laid off a couple of months ago from the preschool he worked at. Too many teachers, not enough money to go around, and apparently the parents didn’t find his presence ‘comforting.’ Well, screw them. AC/DC tees and combat boots are _just fine_ for dealing with little kids all day.  
  
Cas realizes he crossed a line and lays a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “I’m sorry,” he says. He makes an effort to catch Dean’s stare with his own. “You’ll find work somewhere else.” Dean quirks a small smile and reaches out to grasp the crook of Cas’s elbow in forgiveness, when he’s interrupted by a squeak from the backseat.  
  
“Sorry to ruin this touching moment, guys, but we have a bigger problem than Cassie dabbling on the wrong side of the law.”  
  
Dean looks in the rearview mirror. Gabriel has a sickening amount of chocolate smeared all over his mouth, but what captures Dean’s attention is the manic gleam in his eyes.  
“You better fess up right the fuck now, shortstack,” Dean growls. Cas makes a small noise beside him in protest.  
  
“Dean-”  
  
“No way, Cas. If the pipsqueak brought something illegal into your car, he needs to man up and tell the truth before he gets us all arrested.”  
  
“It’s not _that_ illegal,” Gabriel hedges.  
  
“I don’t think there are varying degrees of illegality, Gabriel,” Cas says. Dean can feel him tensing up. “Are you, or are you not, in possession of something that contravenes the law?”  
  
“Uh. Are?” Gabriel winces. “It’s not drugs or anything!” he hurries to add.  
  
Cas rolls his eyes. “How convincing.”  
  
Gabriel disappears for a moment, bent over the edge of his seat. When he pops back up he has an armful of tinfoil wrappers and brightly colored plastic eggs. “See?” he cries, shoving some into Cas’s face. Cas recoils against the dashboard, his expression somewhere between disgust and apprehension. “Not drugs!”  
  
Cas picks one of the pieces of foil up and reads it out. “Kinder Surprise.” Gabriel nods like that’s enough to go on. “Enlighten me,” Cas says drily.  
  
“They’re these chocolate eggs they sell overseas with tiny little toys inside,” Gabriel says.  
  
“So?”  
  
“So, they’re delicious. And fun. And they _might_ be banned here in America.”  
  
“Might be?” Dean asks.  
  
“Okay, definitely. They are definitely banned here.”  
  
“What are the odds the cops will know that?”  
  
“Oh, I’d say about 4:1,” Gabriel says with false cheer. “How the hell do you think I’d know?”  
  
“What I’m hearing is that we should pull over and assume they won’t recognize your lame-ass candy.”  
  
“Do you have $2,500 to shell out on a hunch?” Gabriel asks sharply, and wow, he must be serious because he doesn’t even stop to chuckle over the pun there.  
“How did you even get them past customs?” Dean can’t help but ask.  
  
“A lady never reveals her secrets, Winchester.”  
  
“What does that even _mean_?” Dean hisses.  
  
“I don’t want to alarm you,” Cas says, “but they’re gaining on us.”  
  
“Shit!” Gabriel yelps. “Go faster!”  
  
Ultimately, Dean thinks this is Cas’s decision. It’s the dude’s car, and it’s he who will probably get in the most trouble. He can see Cas mulling it over, and he’s about to go ahead and start pulling to the side when Cas’s expression clears.  
  
“Well?” Dean asks, smiling a little. “What’s it gonna be, Captain?”  
  
And Dean has never been so in love as he is when Cas turns to face him and says “Floor it.”

*

The three of them stumble out of the car onto Cas’s lawn and Dean flops down on the grass, belly-up. He’s wheezing, actually _wheezing_ , from how hard he’s laughing. His eyes are screwed shut and wet from tears, so he feels more than sees the body that lands heavily next to him. When he finally opens his eyes, it’s to Cas staring back at him, his nose crinkled up in a half-smile and his chest heaving at the same pace as Dean’s. His breath is stuttery and making the grass next to his mouth tremble, and Dean doesn’t think twice before rolling over and kissing him.  
He doesn’t know how he expects Cas to react, but it definitely isn’t what happens next. Cas’s hand comes up to grip the back of his head ruthlessly, making Dean whimper a little and redouble his efforts. He straddles Cas’s hips, knees planted firmly in the dirt and hands grasping at ground right above Cas’s hair. Cas growls, which, hey, is pretty awesome, and pulls Dean down farther until they’re both practically horizontal. Cas’s thighs grip his sides so strongly that Dean thinks he’s going to run out of breath again, so he pulls back a little to try to loosen their hold. Cas doesn’t seem to like that plan because he folds his fingers around Dean’s collar and yanks. Dean’s nose collides with one of Cas’s cheekbones. He chuckles through the pain, laughing harder when Cas huffs impatiently against his chin. He’s about to go for Cas’s neck when he feels something tap at his ankle.  
  
“Whoa there, lover boy,” Gabriel says, kicking again at one of Dean’s legs. “Can you save some of that for later? It’d really suck for you to outrun the cops only to get arrested for public indecency.”  
  
Dean rolls away reluctantly to the sound of Cas’s whine, which is gratifying. He stands up and holds out a hand to Cas to help him. Cas glares and pointedly pushes himself off the ground without assistance, and the three of them all walk to the front porch. Cas unlocks the door with a shaking hand.  
  
“Ugh!” Gabriel smacks his forehead as he walks inside ahead of the other two. “I could have hid the wrappers under Cas’s seat!”  
  
Dean lunges forward, bent on revenge, but he’s pulled up short by a hand clenching the back of his shirt. He turns around and Cas captures his mouth for another short kiss before smacking him lightly on the head.  
  
“Please don’t murder my brother before he has a chance to settle in.”  
  
Dean just smiles. “No promises,” he says. “But I’ll go easy on the twerp this time, seeing as how he was kind of instrumental in getting us together.”  
  
“Who says we’re together?”  
  
Dean freezes. “Uh.” It’s hard for him to be articulate when he feels like his heart just stopped beating.  
  
“You’re going to have to try harder than that, Dean Winchester.”  
  
“Harder than a midnight car chase straight outta of an action movie?” Dean whistles. “You’re a tough date.”  
  
Cas cocks an eyebrow, a very clear _You’d better believe it._  
  
“How about this: you, me, takeout, and the third Indiana Jones movie?”  
  
Cas leans upwards and whispers, “Make it the second and you have a deal.”


End file.
